


Ferrari 458

by SEIK9I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AAAAAAA, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEIK9I/pseuds/SEIK9I
Summary: Bokuto takes Akaashi to reminisce their childhood on a hill where they would stargaze. One or both of them may also have different motives.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Ferrari 458

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I never thought I would be saying this but i'm honestly in the mood to write. This is all for self indulgence and honestly just a writing study to see how far I can go. yolo, right? It was fun and frustrating to write this fic but overall it was a nice experience. though, never planning on doing this again. i think
> 
> Also Stargazing by The Neighbourhood made me write this

Around midnight, Akaashi finally woke up.

They had been driving around the outskirts of the city, sightseeing and reminiscing their old memories together with the windows down. It had been a long time since they went together on a trip that lasted more than a day since their jobs were demanding with Bokuto being Japan’s Volleyball Pro Player, they never really got the chance to spend their time together. Not that both of them minded, Akaashi knew what he was signing up for and it wasn’t entirely Bokuto’s fault that they haven’t been seeing each other. Still, he couldn’t help but feel like he was taking the pain alone. 

_“You have his number right? Call him and talk about it,” the blonde stated as if the idea was not already in Akaashi’s mind for the last couple of days._

_“What? No way. He has a game to play tonight and the least I want to do is dwell my problems on him, Kenma.”_

_The shorter male shrugged, as he laid his head back, feeling the alcohol finally kicking in, “Honestly Akaashi, stop making excuses for him. I’m sure a short ‘hey I miss you i’m sexually frustrated right now, come home tonight’ wouldn’t hurt anyone,” Kenma glanced up to look at the clock before staring back down at him with a dull face, “Even better, maybe he’s waiting for you to call him.”_

Akaashi was stuck in an endless loop of his own self-deprecating thoughts, but god he’s grateful to any deities out there that gave him the courage to call his _own boyfriend_ because without the pounds of courage, he would not have been in Bokuto’s black, slick Ferrari 458, sleeping soundly after a long day together.

Akaashi wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. “Cold?” Bokuto murmured softly, his hand reaching out to turn the AC lower, then to Akaashi’s soft cheek, stroking them lighty. 

“How are your fingers still warm? It’s like fifteen degrees in here,” Akaashi tilted his head slightly closer to the older’s palm, secretly missing for the way Bokuto’s roughened fingertips felt against his chilled skin.

“Dunno. I must’ve been used to it,” Bokuto’s eyes were focused on the road, though he can’t help himself but steal a quick glance at his boyfriend. His free hand stroked lazy circles from Akaashi’s cheeks then moved down to his thighs. Akaashi hummed quietly in reply, the smell of expensive leather and Bokuto’s cologne puts his mind at ease, “Are we heading home?” Akaashi spoke after the silence tried to fill the car. He stared out as they passed the familiar city that Akaashi somehow was still not bored of, considering how he had lived in the same neighbourhood for his whole life.

“Nah. It’s still early for that! I’m planning to stop somewhere before we head back.” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows, turning down another street towards the hill entrance and checking his mirrors.

“This place looks terrifyingly sketchy Bokuto-san, are you planning on kidnapping me?” 

Bokuto barked a laugh at his boyfriend’s reply, “Dammit! You got me, Akaashi. I thought I was being subtle,” he joked and squeezed Akaashi’s thigh as the other yelped indignantly, swatting at his arm, “Nothing is ever subtle with you, baby.”

Akaashi glanced over at the pictures, smiling fondly at the small keychain polaroid of them strung on the front mirror that he had insisted on putting up when they first got the car together. He leaned his head back onto the passenger seat, his tensed body finally relaxing as he focused on the warmth of Bokuto’s palm. 

“How was sleep? You sounded like you had a good one considering how loud you were snoring just now,” Akaashi frowned, feeling his cheeks getting warm and his face turning bright red, “I don’t snore in my sleep,” he replied defensively and shot the driver a glare as if to hide his embarrassment.

“But it was alright. How long was I asleep for?”

“An hour,” was Bokuto’s answer, removing his palm from Akaashi thigh to the gear, setting the car on reverse when he noticed he had missed the turn, “Ah, fuck-”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, it seemed like they were in the woods, there were so many trees that the sky was completely blacked out and most light was trapped through the branches. He stayed silent, giving his boyfriend a benefit of a doubt since the other didn’t panic about being lost in the middle of nowhere and it almost looked like Bokuto knew where he was going too.

“Everything okay?” Akaashi finally asked.

Bokuto hummed, pulling out their favourite CD track before inserting it in, “Yeah, don’t worry baby we’re almost there.”

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that they’d ended up at their spot back in highschool, up the hill of the park downtown, where you can see the bright city lights from above. They would usually be there with the rest of the volleyball team, sometimes with Kuroo and Kenma too, but ever since they started dating, it has been relatively quiet. Akaashi still remembers how he got scolded by his parents for sneaking out with Bokuto to the hill. It was all for good reasons though, Akaashi wasn’t in his best state of mind, and Bokuto was always the first one to notice. For Bokuto to bring Akaashi to this hill, the most common reason is to loosen up and forget about everything for tonight, even if he didn’t want to talk, the older boy always understood, giving the brunette his company as some sort of comfort.

“Alright! We’re here!” Bokuto said with a smile, putting the car into park and reaching up to open the sunroof since he knew it was one of Akaashi’s favorite features of the car.

Akaashi stands through the sunroof of the car, breathing in the damp air and gazing up to the sky. He had always adored the stars and he could name almost all the constellations in the sky, and Bokuto would quietly listen every time without a complaint. 

“It’s been a while since we came here.”

“Yeah, four years, actually,” Bokuto stated inside the car, turning up the volume before joining his boyfriend. They had a playlist shared together, which a lot of his friends find it surprising that Akaashi actually _listens_ to music when Bokuto gushed about how good and diverse Akaashi’s music taste is. Sometimes, if Bokuto was lucky, he would find Akaashi softly humming to songs that he enjoyed, especially if its by an alternative band.

“You actually counted?”

“It’s an estimation but we never came here after I graduated.”

Akaashi’s lips curved into a fond smile, “Yeah, we have so many embarrassing memories in here.”

“Like what? How you confessed that you had a crush one me?” Bokuto grinned, the smugness in his voice made Akaashi rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

“God, please do not remind me of that. I was sixteen.” 

“You were so adorable though,” Bokuto teased, “I knew I was in love with you then. The atmosphere was romantic too I mean- Under the moonlight? Woah-”

Akaashi cut his boyfriend off before he could say anything more to embarrass him, “Hey, at least I have the confidence to confess first.”

“Ah...You got me there. I was going to wait for your birthday, or maybe on Valentine’s day y’know? I had everything planned out.” He explained, smiling to himself at the fond memory.

Akaashi had the same smile plastered on his face, “You picked a lovely night, Bokuto-san,” he glanced back to the deep sky shone brightly with speckled stars, “No clouds at all.”

“Mm, which makes it perfect for making out.” 

_Oh._

It's not like he never dealt with Bokuto being all flirtatious with him, he was caught off guard since they were just reminiscing about their childhood moments ago.

A small chuckled left Akaashi’s lips. He had already assumed from his boyfriend’s sheer eagerness when he suggested that they find a quiet, secluded place away from the city lights to go stargazing, that he had something like that in mind. And to be fair, Bokuto did not fail to look for an isolated place up the familiar hill. 

The sky was beautiful, the night cloudless and bright, if a little chilly because of the rain aftermath. Everything was perfect.

“Yeah?” Akaashi murmured softly, only inches away from smashing his lips onto the other’s. But Bokuto wasted no time to kiss him hard and swallow back the small gasps that escape Akaashi’s.

Almost immediately, Akaashi sighed into his mouth, arms wrapped around Bokuto’s neck as he tried to deepen the kiss. Their mouths melting together wetly while Akaashi busies himself with sliding his tongue past Bokuto’s lips to lick into his mouth, the taste of sweetness tingling his taste buds. The younger has always been the better kisser, tongues and teeth clashing together before Akaashi slowed down to softly nibble Bokuto’s lower lip.

“You’re driving me crazy, Keiji.” Bokuto rasped into Akaashi’s feverish mouth, panting slightly as he tries to catch his breath. 

“I guess that goes both ways, hm?” His cheeks flushed red from the heated kiss they just shared. Akaashi’s eyes were darkened and Bokuto bit his inner cheek to contain his excitement, it’d been quite awhile since they’d had fun in the Ferrari. Slowly, Akaashi pushed him down into the backseat, resting comfortably on Bokuto’s thighs and straddling his hips, the rush of adrenaline dangerously exhilarated both of them.

Bokuto smooths his palms over the curve of Akaashi’s ass and squeezes him firmly before sliding them down to his fine waist whilst Akaashi thread his fingers through Bokuto’s soft hair, “Hey we don’t have to do this if you’re tired-“

“No, I want this, please just— kiss me,” Akaashi breathes against Bokuto’s jawline as he nips his way up to the shell of his ear. He moves to press their foreheads together, staring into the darkness that fills Bokuto’s eyes with lust as he nudges their noses lightly, “Of course,” Bokuto nods curtly against Akaashi before pulling away to press a wet kiss on the younger’s collarbone, hand skirting along the hem of Akaashi’s shirt before pushing it up his torso to rub small circles on his skin. Akaashi’s nails dug into his back as Bokuto licked up the column of his throat, sucking on his pale skin, kissing up his jaw and back to his lips, sucking on them eagerly.

Akaashi swallowed thickly, mouth fell open in a silent whimper as he tilted his neck to give Bokuto better access, which the older boy gladly took.

“Is this okay?” Bokuto whispers gently, noticing how Akaashi’s glasses started to fog slightly.

“Yeah,” Akaashi twisted his torso and buried the words in the crook of Bokuto’s neck, barely audible through a stuttering exhale. “Bokuto, more. Please.”

“How do you want it, baby?” Bokuto rasps, pressing his knee up on Akaashi’s growing erection and knocking a surprised gasp from pink lips. He purposely nipped on Akaashi’s neck as he waited for an answer, pressing gentle kisses along his collarbone as he knew Akaashi was sensitive around his neck.

“I need you, right now. Just like this, please- ” Akaashi pleaded, he didn’t care how desperate he sounded. They were both a little sexually frustrated and out of their minds, here anyway. Both a little delirious.

They’ve had sex so many times now that Bokut knows Akaashi’s body more than even Akaashi knows himself, all too familiar with just the right ways to unravel him until he’s a blabbering mess, hands expertly mapping out his skin like an atlas. Bokuto’s hands reach to undo the button of his jeans and fingertips dipping into the waistband of his boxers as he slowly peels them off.

“Up.”

Akaashi lifted his hips, breath hitching as he blushed furiously at how he’s already half naked while Bokuto was still fully clothed and all he can think of is _why._

“Now that’s what I call a centerpiece,” Bokuto groans playfully as his gaze trails up and down his boyfriend’s body. “You’re so lame,” Akaashi laughs, mouth splaying into a shy smile as he pulled Bokuto’s shirt over his head then fingers fumbled with his boyfriend’s belt and zipper.

Bokuto reached over to grab a bottle of lube that he hid underneath the driver’s seat, of course, for _emergency purposes like this._ He applied a generous amount before reaching down further and slipped a finger in, fingering him deep as Akaashi whimpers into his neck. Akaashi’s noises we’re always pretty, Bokuto would pay to hear it a few more times.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Akaashi’s whole body tensed up slightly, his nails dug deep into Bokuto’s back. 

He looks so good like this, cheeks flushed, his glasses hanging loosely on the bridge of his nose and so ready to satisfy that Bokuto’s forgotten entirely about the rush of time, he wants to praise Akaashi and say, take it easy baby, take it slow.

“Relax for me, Keiji.” Bokuto murmured, thankful for the humming of music through the car speakers to drown out their quiet exchange.

“That’s it baby,” Bokuto purred in his ear when he felt Akaashi finally relaxed around his finger before adding a second...then the third finger prodded in, pressing against Akaashi's prostate roughly. The younger’s body felt his whole body jolted in pleasure, eyes widened and his back arching.

“ _Bokuto-san_ —” Akaashi starts to say, but Bokuto curls that finger inside of him, brushes along his slick inner walls. Akaashi chokes back a desperate whine.

“Don’t hold back, Keiji.”Bokuto encourages into his ear, nearly bites his tongue when a pitiful whine left Akaashi’s lips. “Let me hear you.” 

He’s prepped more than enough by now, easily accepting Bokuto’s fingers as they fill him to the knuckle, buried inside him so deep that it knocks silent moans from his chest as his toes curl. He wants to tell Bokuto that he’s ready to take him whole, but Bokuto seems to think otherwise as he slides his fingers out, making Akaashi whimper at the lost feeling of his fingers.

He applied a little more lube before positioning himself over Akaashi properly, slowly letting the ravenette to sink down to his length, squeezing his eyes shut at the pleasure that sears throughout his body like fire. 

“Good?” Bokuto breathed, nails tugging onto Akaashi’s waist. “You have no idea how good you look like this.”

“Yeah— Please, Koutarou- Move I-” Akaashi begs against Bokuto’s already sweaty neck from his heady gasping, the condensation of his silent moans.

And before he could let Akaashi continue, Bokuto thrusted his hips upwards, pressing against Akaashi’s prostate so, so nice. 

Tossing his head back, Akaashi scrabbled to grip clumsily at Bokuto’s strong biceps, Bokuto held his arm under Akaashi’s knee, spreads him a little more, and the new angle send a hard shiver down his spine that he had his back arched so good. “You feel so good, Koutarou.” Akaashi panted, fingers sliding up to tug on Bokuto’s hair. He reached down to pull the other for a kiss, only to let out a gasp against his boyfriend’s lips when Bokuto gave another deep thrust at the praise from Akaashi.

The crudeness of the situation amplifies every touch, every breath, and Akaashi can’t quite see straight. Everything was hazy, their windows started to fog and all he can focus on was how good Bokuto felt around him with his low groans.

“Wish you could see yourself like this, Keiji. So pretty, all for me.” Bokuto groans into his ear and fondly kisses his temple.

“Shit. Baby, I’m so close—” he tipped his head back, the stars shining down on them from the rooftop of their car and Akaashi sighs before squeezing his eyes shut while Bokuto continued to slam his hips into Akaashi.

“K-kou,” Akaashi’s thighs started to tremble from the overstimulation, and when Bokuto slides a hand between them to fist at Akaashi’s leaking cock, it’s all too much with Bokuto inside him, and he came with a strangled choke against Bokuto’s cheekbone, body shuddering and painting their stomachs with white. 

“That's my boy,” Bokuto praised. 

His hands find purchase at Bokuto’s back, clawing angry, red lines down the smooth skin of his shoulder blades that will make him feel guilty later on when Bokuto is pulling on his t-shirt. His mind blacks out for a split second before Bokuto’s coming hard inside him, shooting hot, white fluid against his stomach as Akaashi move his hips lazily, the friction lets out a low groan from Bokuto.

When Akaashi pulled off moments later with shaky legs, sitting on the dirty fabrics as Bokuto cleans them tossing new fresh clothes to him. 

“Just what did you do to my neck?” Akaashi huffs in disbelief when he glanced at the purple marks all over his neck from the mirror.

“Shh, those are your symbol of pride.”

“More like _your_ symbol of pride.”

“Hey, you look absolutely hot covered in marks alright. I’d gladly add more.” Bokuto answered defensively and waggled his eyebrows expectantly.

“If your definition of hot is me looking completely wrecked then i’m identifying you as a sadist.” 

“Ooh, we should try BDSM next time!”

“Next time, maybe,” Akaashi’s eyes felt heavy with sleep as exhaustion courses through him, sated body aching comfortingly when he nestles his head on Bokuto’s chest. 

“Tired?” Bokuto tilts his head up and smiles when Akaashi leans up to kiss him.

“After all of _that?_ Yeah, kinda.” Bokuto rolled his eyes at his remark, secretly admiring the rough texture in Akaashi’s voice, raw and thoroughly fucked out.

Bokuto sighs contently, tracing circles into Akaashi's back, “Sleep, baby.” he whispers quietly in the small space between them, reaching his hand out slowly to turn the AC back on then placing them back to gently stroke on his boyfriend’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Mmhm, I might sleep a bit. I love you.” Akaashi yawned and snuggled deeper into Bokuto’s chest.

“Of course, I’ll be right here when you wake up,” Bokuto watched the lines of his face soften and his lips part open with even breaths, the relaxed expression that decorates Akaashi’s face honest and serene. He’d spent so many nights, so many mornings watching this same expression, marveling in the way Akaashi always looked before him like a blessing in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please touch some grass


End file.
